


Kneeling Kiss

by WolffyLuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: Graphite sketch of Celebrimbor kneeling so Narvi can kiss his forehead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



> Celebrimbor's pose is referenced from [this image](https://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Sailor-Sit-Kneel-48-134758122) by [SenshiStock.](https://senshistock.deviantart.com/)
> 
> See the end notes for some artistic ramblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's six months later, but I ended up colouring this. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> The first image is a slightly less than full size version so details can be seen easily, and the second is a smaller one so that the whole image can be seen at once. 
> 
> Goodness I love using photo references. They are so helpful, I should use them more often. 
> 
> Zdenka, I hope you like this! I really enjoyed drawing this. Especially when I saw your artistic likes, and went "I... I have an excuse to go fancy with the hair? An excuse to go all out with the clothing? Yes!" I'm pretty proud of Celebrimbor's beaded shirt, if I do say so myself. I think I may need to practice drawing tablet weaving a little more though, but I still think it looks pretty good.


End file.
